


It's definitely a Mother Complex

by LewdInaccurate



Series: Dante May Fuck [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Aural Kink, Awkward Pillow Talk, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Ear play, F/F, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Dante - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdInaccurate/pseuds/LewdInaccurate
Summary: Dante gets some love from 'Mommy'.(More self-indulgent FemDantexTrish lesbian sex, because I can)





	It's definitely a Mother Complex

**Author's Note:**

> In which again I write about my niche ship with even more niche kinks. You're welcome.

Admittedly, Dante came up with the idea out of the blue and not nearly drunk enough to pass it off as a bunch of gibberish, and Trish, being completely shameless about it, accepted the idea seemingly without thinking it through. It wasn't like she was eager to please, maybe Trish just enjoyed being in a position of control, and Dante happened to be the perfect volunteer to play a part into that power fantasy. Of course, it wouldn't work out if Dante didn't have that inclination in the first place.

It was scary at first, to submit into that desire and with Trish having the same face as her mother, but they tried it anyway, more than once.

It turned out to be cathartic to be able to indulge in all those weird thoughts in the safety and comfort of her arms.

Around the third time Trish learned tie the rope relatively fast in hard knots for their new activities.

Once Dante took off all her clothes, she soon found herself tightly bound with her arms behind her back, her breasts emphasized with how the rope snug above and below them, leaving her front nicely exposed. It wasn't anywhere near as complex like the shibari, but nonetheless, it felt enticing to have the rope tightly wrapping over her naked skin like this. Whereas the bondage served its purpose to primarily restrain her movements, Dante could easily snap the rope if she applied enough force against it... but it was the thought what really counted in this scenario.

And now, she was impatiently waiting for Trish to get on bed too, watching in tantalizing detail how her blonde partner slowly shed her clothes too, knowing full well that Dante was drinking in the sight. First the black leather pants came off along with her boots, revealing pale long legs that could kill a man with a single kick, then the black tank top came off too, her bare breasts hung big and irresistibly soft, and puffy peach nipples just begging to be sucked. She grinned mischievously, crawling towards Dante in an overtly sensual manner; Dante couldn't help but to grin back, spreading her thighs slightly in anticipation.

Her partner's hands seized her knees, meeting little resistance from Dante as she spread her legs wider still to take a good look at her hairy cunt as her hands moved over her firm thighs, sending shivers throughout her spine.

"Well then, how about show Mommy that nice pink pussy of yours, hmm?" hearing her say that word made her heart leap into her throat, her whole face was red. Her long fingers, so impossibly soft reached out to pull her labia open, revealing Dante's tender rosy folds and her little clit just barely peeking out from its hood. Trish did nothing else except examining her partner's vulva without directly touching it, knowing full well the effect it was having over her. Dante wouldn't move, so she would distract herself by staring at the blonde's perfect breasts.

"Enjoying the view, huh? Want to take a closer look?" Trish's moved so her hands trailed over Dante's stomach, between her chest up to her neck. She closed her distance enough that Dante could feel her sex grazing with her partner's knee, carefully stationed between her legs.

Dante managed a nervous smile. "Are you sure you're not simply going to suffocate me with them? I mean, those are some humungus ti-..." Before she could finish, Trish started to pinch Dante's nipples, twisting them up so mercilessly that it started to hurt. "Ow! Ow ow ow! Alright, alright! I'm sorry, ow!"

Trish ceased, her hands left Dante's nipples sore and red, she moved on to fondle the supple breasts, her fingers brushing her little hard nubs almost tenderly in contrast from before.

"Your tits are so heavy and full though, you've really got nothing to envy from your Mommy", she purred, massaging her partner's breasts, her lips so close to Dante's face she could feel her breath tickle against her skin. Trish leaned down to kiss her deeply, biting her lower lip and then sucking her tongue gingerly, giving Dante a taste of that sweetness.

Dante groaned in her partner's mouth, having her tits played at and the gap between their bodies neglected the ache in her groin... it was making her more conscious of her arms bound behind her and how much she wanted to touch herself and Trish. When Dante tried to rock her pelvis against her, Trish pinned her back down in protest, breaking the kiss apart.

"Fuck, why do you have to tease me like that, Trish?" Dante grumbled. Trish only pinched her left nipple again, viciously, earning her a painful gasp.

"Watch the fucking language" Trish replied impassively. Ironically, her tone paired up with the sudden roughness of her actions was just a major turn-on. Her free hand was grabbing Dante's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Now, what do you have to say to this?"

Dante's lips trembled for second. "Uh... Okay, sorry, Mommy."

Trish looked mildly satisfied with her partner's heartbeat was going through the roof. Dante didn't think that calling her that word would have that much of an effect at first... even now it was hard to use it, but every single time she did, it was like a mix of anxiety and exhilaration bubbling within her chest.

"Still, that tone of yours is so dull... What should we do to correct that?" Trish hummed, her hands kept hold on Dante's face.

The blonde laid next to her, her leg entwined between Dante's thighs, the warmth of Trish's supple breasts pressing against her own hard perky nipples; it just felt so right. Just when she was about to lean closer to her face Dante shuddered as her partner's breath touched her ear lobe, teeth teasing the unexpectedly sensitive skin, they closed over it gently and pulled playfully.

Trish nibbled at the cartilage, her soft mouth would then plant small kisses at first, then would briefly greet her ear with her tongue, going back and forth with kisses again. "You have cute ears, want me to keep kissing them?" Trish whispered sweetly right next to her, her hot breath making Dante's little hairs on her back stand, feeling all that tension from before coming undone; she breathed slow and closed her eyes to lose herself in the sensation. Trish's right hand would travel down her neck and shoulder, the left just firmly fondled Dante's breast again but then move down to her waist.

With her guard down, Dante didn't expect that Trish would pull her tongue again, and thus began to lick the inside of the shell of her ear. The soft yet firm wetness of that tongue thoroughly invading her in such a hidden and vulnerable place was giving her chills. She moaned, simultaneously feeling Trish's tongue dip at her ear canal while her hand went from her waist down to her groin.

The tongue would retreat to lap at her shell and then return to dive deeper into Dante's ear. The intimate wet sounds, the delicate nerves under assault, the hot breath hitting her skin, it was slowly overwhelming her. Dante's moans were growing desperate, her partner's fingers between her inner lips just added to the already arousing experience.

"You like it when Mommy is fucking your ear with her tongue that much? You dirty girl, and your cunt is already a soaking mess." Trish murmured sensually before taking half of Dante's ear in her mouth. It was enough to make her groan painlessly, moving her hips to at least feel Trish's fingers touch lower.

"Mmhn... Mommy, ah... I'm..." she moaned, drunk in the heat of the moment. The ropes tensed over her skin.

Trish let go of the ear, chuckled practically into her brain. "Shh, just relax, Mommy will take care of everything." And then she lapped again all over the overworked auricle as her fingers began to delve into her partner's sex, slick of her juices. It was so easy for two digits to go inside her pussy, Dante's muscles were so relaxed around the intruding fingers that it wasn't difficult to reach her sensitive spot within, all while Trish's tongue continued worming in and out of her ear.

They reached a point in which Dante was so out of it, mumbling 'Mommy' again and again while the fingers fucked her slowly at the same pace her ear was licked. She was growing more and more restless, her spit-coated ear so tender that Trish's breath blowing against her was becoming too much. Occasionally Trish would abandon her ear to nip at her jaw and neck, but never long enough to give her respite.

She came moaning, her body shook hard against Trish, holding Dante closely as her back arched, straining against her bondage until she stopped spasming.

She laid limp on the bed for a minute, recovering her breath, feeling the air on her overheated wet ear unusually cold, contrasting with the heat of Trish's body next to hers. Dante couldn't help feeling drawn back into the softness of those full tits, the post-orgasm headiness at blame.

Not being able to touch her with her own hands, Dante could only move her face down to her partner's bosom, opening her lips to kiss at the first breast her nose grazed lazily. It was so soft, so warm, even the scent from close was sweeter somehow, comforting and familiar, primal even. It just made Dante to want to put one of those fleshy nipples in her mouth.

Trish gasped softly as her partner's mouth engulfed her right nipple hungrily.

"How impatient, you wanted to suckle them that badly?" she hummed pleasantly, her hand pet Dante's white hair almost lovingly, only encouraging her to keep going. Dante suckled at the pliant skin, lapping and massaging with her tongue the tender mound that was her areola, sucking that nipple until it hardened in her mouth. The taste of her skin was subtly salty, warm, and the feel of her nub in her palate was so strangely reassuring.

It was clear that Trish was getting off from this kind of attention, her sex was leaving moist trails across Dante's leg every time she moved, not quite enough to satisfy her own urges, but it was definitely there.

Engrossed by her partner's tit and the comforting caresses over her head and neck, Dante didn't notice when Trish began to touch her cunt again, still sensitive from the first climax, her clit was throbbing in anticipation as those fingers started to gently rub her sweet wet folds again. Dante moaned against the breast in her mouth, only making her suck in a little harder, as if it would eventually draw milk.

Trish groaned, her motions hastening over the swollen clit, occasionally dipping in her fingers in the slippery pussy at an uneven rhythm from Dante's persistent sucking. Her legs were shaking as she edged close to the second climax, only to have it delayed by Trish cruelly slowing down her movements.

"Are you a good girl, Dante? Will you be good girl and cum for Mommy?" she spoke, her wicked voice pressed close to Dante's disoriented mind, each word was one motion dragging painfully across the drenched pussy.

Barely parting from the wet reddened nipple, Dante whimpered as her hips bucked against the hand: "Yes, yes, Mommy!"

The hand that kept on petting Dante's head just pushed her face back against the inviting bosom. "Then keep suckling, be a good girl and don't stop suckling until Mommy makes you cum", the blonde said sensually, and Dante obeyed, returning her mouth onto that delicious tit, sucking as desperately as she could while Trish resumed fucking her cunt with her fingers.

It wasn't long until Dante couldn't take it anymore and let go of the breast, a spike of pleasure ravaged her and she needed to cried out, letting her body spasm painfully until her arms strained so hard they accidentally ripped the rope binding them.

"Well, shit. There goes the rope." she mused as she gently tried to help Dante out of the loosened knots while her blissed out body was hardly cooperating, moving as quickly as if she were heavily drunk. She vaguely noted how swollen and abused she left Trish's right tit after the ordeal, feeling mildly satisfied but simultaneously embarrassed.

Yet, just when she barely got the bondage ropes off her arms, she was laid again on her back and suddenly felt Trish's body weight shift, she was sitting with her luscious labia with trimmed pubes close to her face, thighs spreading open, her sweet musk inviting her in, reinvigorating her mind.

"Now get your pretty face over here, show Mommy how much you love her." Trish purred as her fingers spread her labia, exposing the delicious dark pink slickness that awaited.

Dante crawled towards her, opening her mouth with her tongue ready, her shaky hands grabbing her partner's lower back as she pressed her face nose-deep against her vulva, licking and slurping the supple warm flesh of her lips and the throbbing entrance. Trish's pelvis bucked lightly as she groaned, her hand firmly grabbing a handful of Dante's white hair when she kissed her clit as she'd kiss a long lost lover.

"Yes... just like that! Make Mommy cum, don't stop..." she moaned delighted, her hand encouraged Dante to go faster, and with those magic words, she loved to oblige.

Dante kept kissing hungrily, deftly swirling her tongue all over the twitchy entrance and drinking her lewd juices as they slowly covered most of her face. She could feel Trish getting closer to her own release, moans growing higher-pitched.

Finally giving back her whole attention to Trish's clit, she sucked and lapped energetically until she could sense Trish's whole body trembling, making her cry out as her thighs tensed around Dante's head, rocking away her climax as Dante's nose was brushing against her wet pubes, eating out the last agonizing sparks of her partner's pleasure.

Once Trish stopped shivering, her grip on Dante's hair relaxed as she was heaving on bed with a content expression on her face. Satisfied, Dante lifted her moistened face to meet her half-lidded green eyes, her long blonde hair beautifully disheveled over her shoulders. Dante licked her lips, her face still pleasantly hot from the workout. "... Good girl." Trish sighed, cupping with her chin in a gentle gesture.

There was a new glow on her smile, that kind of post-orgasm giddiness that somehow made Trish appear a completely different person for a few seconds. It was, to absolutely nobody's surprise, reminiscent of Dante's mother.

A pang of self-awareness struck her into a mild pointless panic.

"Shit, I'm gonna need therapy." Dante murmured, still resting her head over Trish's naked lower body.

The blonde woman merely chuckled with a mocking grin on her face. "Weren't we doing this in the first place because you're too broke to afford a therapist? How about laying off the sundaes?" To that, Dante groaned tiredly.

"Trish, don't even start..."

"Don't look at me like that. You wanted this." Trish huffed, looking up to their ceiling.

"But why not discourage me?"

"Who knows. Maybe I'm just into this."

"That's... kind of fucked up."

"So? You are all kinds of fucked up yourself... Is this the sort of pillow talk we'll have from now and on? If that's the case, I want to bail out."

"It's not, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write some dark stuff next.... I'm open to suggestions (not requests).


End file.
